Lilo and Stitch 2Alternate Ending
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Its a remake of the ending of Lilo and Stitch 2. Dont get me wrong, i love the current ending, but i was bored so... this happened


Alternate ending to Lilo and Stitch 2. Lilo is 18 and her and Stitch were a couple before all the stuff happened. Enjoy.  
"stitch... I'm so sorry... I kept saying how I needed you... But you needed me, more. Your my ohana stitch. And I'll always love you" she said and broke down completely, holding his small furry body in her lap  
After a long period of time Nani walked over and said  
"Lilo it's time to let him go"  
"I can't do than Nani, I'm sorry" she sobbed  
"Lilo, baby, Stitch wouldn't want you to suffer" Nani murmured  
"I didn't even get to tell him" she sobbed "he won't know"  
"know what baby?" Nani asked curiously, aware that the other three were listening to the conversation  
"we kept it a secret. Only Jumba knew" she whispered  
Jumba paled slightly and said  
"little girl?"  
"yes Jumba" she replied, answering his unspoken question  
He stayed silent and Nani said  
"what's going on"  
"you didn't know. You wouldn't understand. You would have sent him away. I know you would have. Whatsammatafoyou told me you would" she sobbed (that is an actual experiment. It is listed at the end of Leroy and Stitch)  
"Whatsammatafoyou?" Nani asked  
"the experiment that shows the outcome of a choice that you haven't made yet but are thinking of making" she replied tearfully (I don't know what his actual function is but now it's this)  
Nani nodded and said  
"Lilo what are you keeping from me?"  
Lilo shook her head and said  
"I can't tell you" she paused and turned to Jumba. "everything for experiments is extended right?"  
He nodded and she said  
"the average brain lives 7 (I think) minutes after death. How long would it be for Stitch?"  
"around seven hours I think" Jumba replied, unsure why she was asking him at all  
"humans only use up ten percent of their brain capacity... Stitch told me experiments use up ninety percent... Put his brain in mine!" she commanded  
Jumba looked startled and she said  
"please. I have to save him"  
He bit his lip and nodded and Nani said  
"NO! this is insane! Your not doing this to her!"  
"it's not your choice Nani. I'm eighteen I can do what I want" Lilo replied, angry that her sister would attempt to deny her a chance to save Stitch  
"come, little girl. We must hurry" Jumba said  
Lilo stood and nodded, and followed Jumba back to the car with Stitch in her arms.  
The last thing she remembered was a bright light. Then, nothing. She woke and found she couldn't use the left half of her body.  
Her heart started racing and she began to panic, until she remembered why.  
"Stitch?" she asked  
"Lilo?" he replied, completely confused  
It felt weird having his voice come out of her mouth, but she was fine with it as long as he was okay  
"ya" she replied  
"I thought I was dead" he said  
"Jumba out your brain in mine before it stopped working. This is going to be hard though" she paused  
"we only each control half the body don't we" he guessed  
"ya" she sighed  
'this is going to be painful' she thought  
"you got that right" Stitch said  
"I got what r-" she stopped "you can hear my thoughts!"  
"well duh. You are being sharing a mind. You share thoughts" Jumba said "now being shutting up. I am trying to sleep"  
They nodded and said  
"okay... Let's get down"  
They both tried at a different time and fell.  
"ow my head" they both groaned and grabbed their head  
They slowly stood and Lilo moved her foot forward and Stitch did the same. They quickly got the hang of it and Lilo said  
"that was easy"  
"stairs are another problem entirely" Stitch sighed  
Lilo groaned and face palmed and Stitch said  
"let's go. I'm hungry"  
"you mean I'm hungry. It's still my body Stitch" she laughed  
"I know it just as well as you since we-" he was cut off by Lilo putting her hand over his mouth and shushing him whilst giggling.  
He snickered and they walked out of the ship and to the house.  
Lilo groaned at the stairs and Stitch said  
"we shall climb!"  
He used his leg and jumped and grabbed the railing while Lilo pulled her half up. They finally made it up the stairs after lots of yelling and falling and laughing, and walked in the door.


End file.
